


Kiss

by Qang



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qang/pseuds/Qang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor was suddenly kissed by the Master in the Tardis one day when he was reading a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I want to see something sweet between Doctor and Master, so here it is.
> 
> Special thanks to 惇惇 for her beta-reading

It was a normal day in tardis, quiet and unusually normal, when the Doctor seemed to be ignored and finally found himself some peace.

A book was he reading and he was reading fast.

There was only little noise in the library, before the Doctor’s reading time was interrupted by a sudden kiss—a gentle one, a not-Master one.

He could see the Master’s eyelashes shaking when he breathed and refused to close his eyes for that. He indeed, has the habit of closing his eyes while kissing, but blocking his eyesight was for something he knew so well that he even didn’t want to take it anymore. And this up-till-now gentle-and-warm kiss was one of the few things he never met.

The familiar but unfamiliar softness of the Master’s lips on his made him dare not to move to break this fragile kiss, the kiss hasn’t developed into a deeper stage—the exchange of saliva, yet. It was a bit weird for the Doctor to tell how he feels since such a “harmless” Master is not someone he has met with before, they at most bumped into each other once.

The Doctor closed his eyes when the Master finally parted his lips with his tongue and yearned for more, a finally-Master kiss was waiting for him as the Master came in and licked his teeth with his rough tongue. Now he was pushed into the sofa on his back with the Master on him, taking hold of his fingers as he could do nothing but to bend his legs helplessly under the Master’s body. But things always go beyond the Doctor’s expectation.

Patiently did the Master slide through every teeth he encountered and found his little pet’s escaping tongue. With calculated strength, he licked the other’s tongue using the tip of his tongue, letting the Doctor stop fighting back and collapse to the sofa, who stared at him with watery eyes, pleading for more.

So nothing the Doctor could say before his companion parted their bodies, left for food and closed the door behind him, giving him a feel of Rassilon-knows-what arousing and something else.

And the Master thinks it good.

 


End file.
